1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mortising machine, and more particularly to a mortising machine that is operated in a semi-automatic manual working manner to form mortises and tenons in a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a wood material 1 is formed with a plurality of mortises 11 or a plurality of tenons 12 in a manual manner or by an automatic working process. The manual working manner of the wood material 1 has a very poor working speed, thereby greatly decreasing the working efficiency and thereby increasing costs of production. The automatic working process of the wood material 1 can increases the working speed largely. However, the conventional automatic mortising machine needs a multi-axial displacement feature so as to match the profiles of the mortises and tenons of the workpiece, so that the automatic mortising machine has a very complicate construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication and maintenance.